


Fade Out

by pipi95



Category: We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipi95/pseuds/pipi95





	Fade Out

“You don't know how to love.”

01

10月底首尔已经寒风刺骨到有些难以承受，冬天又好像确实来的比去年要早一些了，外边空荡荡的巷子都只能听到呼啸的风声，天气也不知有多少日没有放晴了，正剩下着阴暗的像随时都要  
世界末日的天空。李东赫紧了紧自己身上不算薄的外套，还没到冬天就把最保暖的衣服拿出来的话大概是会熬不过这个冬天，只能祈祷这半地下室在这冬天里不要更冷了。

李东赫锁上那如同摆设的门锁，拿出手机看了看今天排满的打工日程，不过今天要做的事比昨天轻松了不少，只需要站在展会前面对着客人笑笑又能拿高薪的工作对李东赫来说是求之难得的了。  
从李东赫住的地下室出来是这一带最贫困的地区，破破烂烂看起来就像是八十年代未建设前一样和穿过这条巷子就能到达的首尔最繁华的富人区截然不同。

 

李东赫穿过巷子准备到富人区里工作，守在巷子路口的那辆黑色宾利又在那了。李东赫用余光看了两眼，眼底全是厌恶，车的距离正好在了那天边际线上，要是出了误差自己的身份就会降低一  
般的好笑。再怎么想要肖显自己的尊贵，最后内里还不是烂透了。李东赫假装看不见那车，转身进了展厅的后门，换上自己不知道要做多少份兼职才能买的起的员工服，小心翼翼的站到了前台。

李东赫笑了一天脸都有些僵硬了，这个点几乎也都没有客人会再来到，经理对着李东赫说收拾收拾准备下班吧。  
李东赫才从苦海里脱离，拿过装着丰厚薪资的信封连着鞠了好几次躬才背着包从那窄小的后门走出来，想要长期的留住这份工作还是需要给人留下好的印象。  
李东赫算了算钱抽出一张一万买了面包房里最便宜的面包才觉得这一天的付出有点价值，跨过路口就是穿过富人区到回自己的半地下，李东赫远远就瞧见那黑色宾利又从别处驶回边际线。  
等李东赫走进，今天倒不是紧闭门窗的，那个人穿着昂贵的定制西装就站在那，李东赫是看惯了这场景的，只是暗骂自己为什么要惹回来这个麻烦。

“李东赫。”  
李东赫想要无视那人径直走进巷子里，夜里的风更大了李东赫只想快点回到自己那寒酸的地下室躺回自己那花了三万块从二手大叔那买来的床。

李东赫还是转过身。  
“你好，李先生。”  
李马克眼里闪过一丝慌乱，又瞬逝了，李东赫也并没注意，他并没有想要看他的意思。

“其实你不必如此，像从前一样即可。”

“您更不必如此的每日把车停在这堵我。我们早就毫无关系了。”  
李东赫说完就直接消失在了深夜的巷子深处，直到洗了个热水澡躺在床上李东赫才拍了拍自己头，

“做得好李东赫。”

李东赫和李马克会再会纯属是个意外，李东赫从朋友那得到了一份会所的临时兼职，他只需要在会所服务室里准备好酒水即可，并没有需要在大堂里晃悠的机会。

李东赫向来是越高薪的工作越是积极，去面试就直接通过了，李东赫准备完酒水就被通知差不多可以回去了，李东赫小心翼翼的想要从大堂右边走过去到更衣室。李东赫看了一眼这大堂里，  
打扮的富贵辉煌的妇人们聚在了一起，富人的活动向来纸醉金迷，往台上看过去时李东赫愣了一下。

李马克穿着得体的西装举着酒杯在说这些什么，脸上还带着虚假的笑意。李东赫却没想到他往自己的方向看了过来，两人像是对视上了，李东赫慌乱的跑过了更衣室，快速的换好衣服想要离开  
这是非之地，尽可能的不要被发现。

 

李东赫从那出来的时候就知道，太晚了。凭李马克的能力如果看到自己了，那么现在一定派人堵在后门了。

李东赫的判断向来不会错误，那个时常待在李马克身边的人果然就在门口等着自己了。  
李东赫叹了口气，该来的总是要来的。

李东赫也不再走动，就地坐在了旁边的花坛边上，过了好一会就听见李马克那皮鞋踩着柏油路的声音抬起头对着李马克笑。  
“好久不见啊，哥哥。”

李马克的手握成了拳头才忍住不让自己靠过去，这小孩脸上的婴儿肥早已没了，整张脸变得消瘦，个子也变得更加修长，看起来确实是吃过了不少苦头。  
“过的怎么样？”  
李东赫又嬉皮笑脸的站起来直视着李马克。  
“托您的福，住在了隔壁街区的地下室里，有床有热水，活得还算不错。”  
李马克看过去李东赫眼里虽是笑意满满但再仔细看看全是鄙夷，李马克只觉得那鄙夷的眼神穿过肉体直接狙击了自己的心脏，感到非常不适。

“没什么事的话，我先走了。”

李东赫头也不回的一路跑进巷子里，那令人作呕的氛围再待下去怕是会头脑失控。

 

之后那几日李东赫不懂李马克是因为愧疚还是什么别的，总之他不想去猜那无聊的原因，总是停在那巷子门口等他，李东赫无视了他那么多天，只希望一切都快些过去。

 

李马克又来了。

已经快要一个月的时间里，李马克那辆车不仅依旧雷打不动的会出现在巷子路口，甚至李东赫白天固定在便利店的工作，李马克都总是到来，总是穿着那一尘不染的昂贵西装和这平民的  
便利店格格不入。

如果李马克的目的是为了让李东赫好奇的话，那他确实达到目的了。

李东赫好奇一个大企业的总经理每天都能这么有空的吗。倒是对李马克想干什么也许是猜了个七七八八，李东赫了解李马克。

首尔开始下雪了，富人区里每天都有专门的人在道路上撒盐化雪，巷子这头却是废了不少人力再铲雪才清出道路，李东赫爬起来看了看外边的地面，情况还不算太糟，终于是到了能翻出  
最保暖的羽绒服拉紧了拉链李东赫才敢在这寒冷的天气里出门，出门的时候看见那辆车依旧雷打不动的停在那，李东赫想了想走过去敲了敲窗户。

 

李东赫还是动了心思，有些无药可救的想要试试李马克会做到哪一步。

车窗降下来的时候，李东赫看见李马克的嘴角有些没忍住的上扬有些好笑。

“李马克，你晚上不用来了，我晚上不会回来的。”  
李东赫瞧见李马克皱了皱眉才觉得目的达成，转身就走了。

 

李东赫开始对这毫无意义的博弈产生了兴趣，起码让李马克见识一下自己并不是当初那不韵世事把他当做最好的哥哥的傻弟弟了。

 

李东赫嘴上说着晚上不会再回来了，可说到底他也无处可去，愣是在外边晃悠到凌晨四点才回去，去便利店买泡面的时候还看了眼便利店里正在播放的天气预报。

“明天又要下雪啊。”

李东赫还是很爱看雪，他觉得起码在整个城市被白雪覆盖之时看起来是并无分别，也可把那些毫无用处的记忆都埋藏在一场大雪里。

李东赫想着有些开心拎着塑料袋往家里走去，他绕了绕路，从富人区走出来再从小区另一边回到了家。  
他也不知为何就鬼使神差的走了这条路，大概是觉得若是看见那人在那的话会更心烦意乱。

李马克晚上还是来了，他直觉到李东赫不是在开玩笑，但又想验证一下是否真假。  
他也不知道自己为何再遇李东赫后会做出种种这样让人难以理解的行为，却又能清楚的摸到自己是想要干什么。  
李马克等到了早晨，他望了望外面的道路，阳光洒在了上，迟迟也见不到李东赫的身影。  
他知道，他是不会来的了，如果回来了也不会走这条路。  
李马克又何尝不是对李东赫理解透彻。

下午李东赫在便利店兼职的时候，李马克果然还是如期而到了，李东赫看着李马克像往常一样打开冰箱拿出矿泉水，然后走过收银台。  
李东赫低着头不说话刷着码，他听到李马克的呼吸频率乱了乱。

果然，李马克忍不住了。

“昨晚去哪了？”

李马克看着他低了低眸，面上还是没带什么表情，他才觉得愤怒冲上了头，占据了他的理智。  
“2000元，现金还是刷卡。”

“我问你去哪了？”

李东赫不想在这和李马克拉锯过长的时间，抬头对李马克吊儿郎当的笑了笑。  
“在我的家睡觉。”  
“现金还是刷卡？”  
李马克看着他脸上那堂正正的笑脸才清醒到自己的行为有些可笑，窘迫的掏出卡结完账就走了。

李东赫看他慌乱的走出便利店才真的笑出声，“哥哥，怎么变得这么蠢了。”

不过李东赫没有想到的是，李马克又来了。  
他下班的时候刚交接完就哼着歌出了门口，他看见那辆黑色宾利停在了便利店的对面路上，因为路灯昏暗，李东赫在便利店里也没有发现，出来了他才看见那车隐蔽在黑暗中。

那车一如反常的见李东赫出来就掉了头过来，李东赫看见那一向坐在驾驶座上面无表情的司机小跑着下来打开后车门请他坐进去。  
李东赫挑了挑眉，这倒是有些奇怪。  
他坐了进去。

李马克就坐在了另一边上，见他上来了含笑着看他。  
就好像很久以前他来接高中生时的他放学一样。

李东赫只是短暂的走神又很快的清醒了过来，心里暗骂着，“什么狗屁回忆。”  
他转过头看李马克斟酌着要开口说些什么，李马克倒是先说了话，像是在发号施令。

“跟我一起吃顿饭。”  
他觉得有些好笑，两人现在并不是会心平气和坐在一起吃饭的关系吧。

李马克听见李东赫毫不在乎的说，“可以啊，我按小时收费的。结束后给我现金就可以了。”

李马克看他脸上还是那副吊儿郎当的表情，说着我就是在认真跟你做生意，李马克觉得要被气笑了，他这副只要给钱就能让他做任何事的世俗样子看了有些头疼。  
明明自己不是这样教他的。  
“行。”

 

李东赫不知道李马克是不是故意的，带着自己去的西餐厅去的人都是非富即贵，不过他转念一想这可不就是李马克这个上层人士的生活吗，他也不在意服务员有些讶异的眼光，穿着羽绒服  
牛仔裤大摇大摆的和李马克一起走了进去。

他只要毫不在意这些目光心安理得的吃完这顿饭还能从李马克那拿到不菲的薪水，这也不过全是好处。

李马克看着李东赫切着牛排吃了两口就放下了，皱了皱眉也没再开口。

李东赫他看着李马克优雅的吃着食物，李马克从小到大的餐桌礼仪不会让他在吃饭时出现一丝差错，看起来倒是赏心悦目的。

正是这样的人才会寡情薄意，花大量的时间去谋划铺路，说是可怕也很可怕。

他也知道，倘若动了情也会误事，就像现在的李马克所作所为一样可笑。

李马克定了定神，看了看准备下车的李东赫数着司机刚给他递过去的现金，数完便不露声色的挑了挑眉把钱放进包里就摆摆手走了。

 

他有些毛躁，像个刚进青春期恋爱的毛躁小子，见李东赫不说些什么又探出头去喊他。

“东赫。”  
李东赫觉得刚拿了人钱，不好落了他的面子，转过身去看着李马克，

 

“过两天在一起吃饭吧？”

李东赫说不上来这是什么感受，没曾想李马克会因自己变得这么小心翼翼。

 

“嗯。”李东赫似是而非的应了一声。

他躺在床上开着新买的暖炉才觉得这一天终于要结束了，李马克比预想的更加不同，一切像是在按部就班的进行着。  
如果李马克不曾出现，李东赫也只想攒够钱就离开这座城市，去到无人所知的地方重新开始，可重逢后发生的一切让他不得不把离开提上了日程，甚至想要利用李马克那点感情狠狠地把  
当初李马克刺在他身上的刀捅回去。

他猜测着李马克的目的，某天的梦境却又突然点醒了自己，才觉得十分可笑。

李东赫又和李马克见了几次，偶尔是在一起吃饭，偶尔又是坐在咖啡厅里不说话任凭李马克打量着自己，李东赫乐的见账上又多了几百万。

只有他自己知道，有些时候李马克的小心翼翼和无可奈何他并没能从中得到多少快感。

 

可漫长的冬天终于是快要结束了，李东赫也不再打扫他那小的可怜的房间，从这离开的时间也快了。  
李东赫看着镜子里难得穿好大衣的自己，又梳了梳头发，看上去竟和从前的自己毫无分别，像这几年里从未经历着穷困潦倒的生活一般。

“终于到时间了。”

李东赫从那地下室楼梯走出来之时，房东还从休息室里探出头看了好几眼，他才想起来要打声招呼下个月就不再续约了，房东应了下来。

外边地上还有些未化全的余雪，李东赫的皮鞋踩在上面还能听到噶次的声音，寒风还能吹得腿发抖，他一如既往地走出巷子去往富人区的路口，李马克的车早已停在那等待，  
今晚他又聘请了李东赫与他共度晚餐。

李东赫熟练的拉开车门坐了进去，他看见李马克眼中一闪而过的惊喜，扬起了嘴角。

他拉了拉李马克的衣袖，就像很久以前他做过的那样。

“今天吃什么？”

李马克还有些恍惚又对着李东赫笑了笑，他对李东赫难得的讨好很是受用。  
“吃韩食。”

总之李马克带李东赫去的地方几乎只会是那些从入口开始你就能感受到价格昂贵品格高调的地方，李东赫应了声就望着窗外不再说话。

李东赫刚坐下那十几碟小菜就端了上来，房间里暖气开得很足，他的脸有些被烘的发红，看着作派还真的像皇帝的饭桌，他在脑海里回想着李马克原先就这么奢侈吗，却又只能想到  
模糊的画面，在这个巨大的时间包囊里他已经丢掉了太多属于从前的东西了。

 

李马克把芥菜泡菜往他面前推了推，李东赫的意识才像橡皮筋一样弹了回来。  
他多夹了几块放到碗里，李马克看到眼角带了些笑意，他记得李东赫从前最爱吃这个。

李东赫早早就放下了筷子喝着水看着李马克进食，不得不说李马克的餐桌礼仪确实是十几年下来练就的，连喝汤都不出点声音，大概这样的人才会是真正的人中龙凤。  
他想起来第一次见到李马克时，那会还因为吃饭仪态不好被冷嘲热讽过，看来他们本来就不对盘，李马克开始对他并没有爱意大概也是只有恨，可后来矛盾了的人也是李马克。

 

直到李马克送他回到巷子路口时，助理去取现金来给李东赫，两个人才拥有了这么多天下来真正的独处时间，李马克也不觉得尴尬，观察李东赫是个很有趣的事。

 

李东赫转过身看李马克，正撞上李马克的注视，却也不害羞和李马克对视着。

 

他挑了挑眉，嘴角又上扬了些，眼神里都带着些许心不在焉。

 

“李马克，我们做吧。”

李马克觉得像被扔进了深海里，脑袋沉溺了几次才又清醒过来，年少时那些有些荒唐的幻想又被拖出脑海深处，总是像踩着禁忌一般的偷食。

李马克看着李东赫戏谑的笑容又觉得不该这样，有些冷了冷脸，“你早点回去休息。”  
他看着李马克这副故作矜持的样子又好笑的很，早该这么做的，倘若放到他对李马克还有满腔热爱之时也许会更好，李东赫觉得自己好像也被酒精灌了一遍，说不上来的情绪在心房里乱窜。

 

他狡黠的笑了笑，看起来是十分诱人又可口。

“费劲心思搅乱我原本已归于平静的生活，在我身上你也压榨不出别的价值，这不就是你想要的吗？”

“现在我满足你，哥哥。”

 

李马克只觉得昏暗的车内微弱的光线，李东赫的眼神也让人有些眩晕，可他又好像被拆穿了心思后又无可救药的被诱惑了，  
那些道不明的行事都突然被赋予了正答，掉进了属于李东赫的漩涡里。

可这并不是纯粹的爱，只是这回谁是猎物也说不准了。

 

02

李马克第一次见到李东赫之时也不是什么节日，仔细想想已经是十几年前的事了。很早之时他就知道自己母亲是被那女人害死，舅舅来来回回找他说了好几回话，他心里要一直装着这份仇恨，  
守护好他该守护好的属于他的东西。那女人要带着她的孩子进门前，父亲来找他说过一次，说也算不上，就是通告一声罢了。

李马克也好奇她是什么样的人，那天正是烈阳高照，热风涌动的像时间都不会走了，炎热让人口干舌燥，李马克一放学从操场跑到自家车停放的地方都出了一身汗。  
他也不嫌热，只是恨意又浓了几分，这会他也不过是个高中生，却少年老成的令人咂舌。

他进家门的时候，管家就过来把他带了过去，李马克连话都没有说上一句，冷了冷脸跟着过去。

李马克见到了那个女人，她就站在自己父亲身旁笑意盈盈的看了过来，确实很是漂亮，又很有心计，她故意的走过来和自己搭话，李马克不搭理她，看到她有那么一瞬间露出了不悦又收了回去。  
他对着那女人点了点头就自顾自的坐了下来，才发现对面坐了个黑乎乎的小孩。

李马克对他多打量了几下，眉眼里和那女人很是肖似，那小孩小心翼翼的看过来自己，咬着嘴唇不敢说话，李马克又瞪了他几眼。

想着这样的女人生出来的孩子能是什么好东西，他连眼神都不愿再施舍过去。

那女人就这样带着孩子进入了李家，住进了主人房里。

彼时的李马克也并没有足够的能力去和她对抗，只能保持着表面上的平静，发了狠的去学习，至于她带回来的那小孩，李马克从未在意过。

直到那天他在花园里偶然碰见那小孩打碎了花盆才有了个开始，李马克看那小孩为难的手无足措，身边也没有佣人跟着，顺路回房间时喊了个女仆过去看看。  
事情好像是很圆满的解决了，那小孩来敲了自己的房门，李马克打开看见是他正想关上门，又看见这小孩紧张的手指捏着衣角，喊自己哥哥。

他让那小孩进了自己的房间。

他看见他好奇的打量着自己房间里装饰，李马克这才第一次认真的看他的模样，个子不算高才到自己胸口处，皮肤也有些黝黑，脸倒是长得挺可爱。  
李马克存了些心思，想要把一部分的报复归到这人身上，他深知从天堂一瞬间跌到地狱是何感受，让这小孩尝尝也无妨。

他这天知道了这小孩叫李东赫，已经14了，比自己小不了很多，李东赫这天也天真的以为自己有了个哥哥。  
李家的人都知道李马克和那女人不对盘，却很是疼李东赫，总是陪着李东赫一块玩，也几乎都是他想要啥就有啥。

李马克疼李东赫是真的疼，说实话他也觉得李东赫可爱的很，一口一个哥哥的时候都会让人想要抱上几下。他知道自己不该对李东赫放太多感情，可又无法避免的喜欢李东赫，李东赫和那  
女人太不一样了，招人喜欢。李东赫一张嘴甜甜喊着哥哥的时候，李马克就已经觉得自己什么都想给他，他太特别又太单纯，李马克都有些舍不得把他弄坏了。

李马克手头已经开始收揽一些权力，处处打压着那女人，许多事情都开始尘埃落定，那女人的身体也早就一日不如一日。  
他想到了李东赫，这个时候的李东赫已经是个高中生，长大了不少，特别漂亮的小孩。

李马克才发现自己对李东赫有些异样的感觉。

他会时不时盯着李东赫那漂亮的小腿发呆又有些浮想联翩，抱那小孩回房间睡觉时也会因为拉扯露出的那一片异常白皙的胸膛起了反应。

李东赫也是能察觉到这一切的人，他觉得哥哥也和他一样互相喜欢着对方。

李东赫偷偷亲了李马克，被他抓了个正着。  
那之后他们总是在大人看不见的地方偷偷接吻，偷偷约会，李东赫也曾以为那就是永远。

 

李东赫在这一切里是个单纯天真的存在，李马克有时看着他越发和那女人相似的脸庞又会有些恶作剧的想要撕烂这张脸。

那女人还是病死了，在李马克还没来得及做点什么之前，舅舅又来了几次，李马克也知道一切已经到了时候，迟迟犹豫着要不要跨出这一步。

他还是跨了，于他而言，那些属于自己的东西更重要。  
更何况，如果能看到李东赫那样天使一样的人陨落，也会更痛快些。

李东赫对于那女人的死还是很悲痛，李马克找到他时那双漂亮的眼睛都还是很通红，李马克没有什么感受，只是病态感到痛快，他故意哄着李东赫说要带他去游乐园。  
李东赫答应了下来，那天他还很欢喜的穿了新衣服，对这次约会满心都是期待，李马克他就这样面无表情的把这一切摔碎了。

“你也不是李家的人，你可以滚了。”

李马克居高临下的看着一脸错愕到来不及反应的李东赫，像是在看什么厌恶至极的事物。

他就这样把李东赫丢了。

那天之后的李东赫哪有什么单纯美好可言。  
他亲手把李东赫养成了一个不知世事美好的人，又亲手把他毁掉，被背叛所腐蚀，还不是一样跌跌撞撞的长大了。

 

李马克确实短暂的感到了毁掉一件漂亮东西的快感，可那之后还有什么只有他自己清楚。  
但这一切就真的覆水难收了。

 

03

他们还是没有去李东赫那个破落的小房间，李马克也并不愿意去，李东赫无所谓的耸了耸肩跟着李马克回了家。

李马克带了他回自己家，他还是头一回来到李马克自己一个人居住的地方，四处打量了一下只觉得无趣。

李马克有些手足无措的坐在沙发上看着李东赫一副自在样，不知道还以为这是他家。

“浴室在哪？”  
他也不害羞就直接脱起了上衣，李马克看到他露出的腰间都有些发胀，给他指了方向就转过头不再看他。

李东赫才觉得好笑，李马克做什么纯情样。  
他把脸埋进了水面感到快要窒息了才抬起头，擦了擦脸上的水。  
李东赫看着镜子里自己卸下防线的样子，苦笑了下。

“这一天迟早要来的，最后一次了。”

他没在浴室呆太久，出来的时候用浴巾擦着头发看向坐在沙发上佯装在看书的李马克。

李马克正好抬起头视线相撞，他才觉得这屋子里有了些说不清道不明的氛围，李马克视线在他嘴唇周围停留了许久，直到他走过去让李马克去洗澡，那人才回过神来。

李马克站起来朝着浴室过去，指着沙发李东赫点了点头越过他坐到沙发上。  
浴室里还带着些雾气罩满了整个镜面，李马克看着模糊不清的自己模样，一切事情都变得不在他的把控之中，  
想要改变什么又好像心有余力不足。

 

那至少这场短暂的梦境，沉溺也好，在醒来之前做些什么。

他出来的时候还有些犹豫，李东赫听到声响站了起来朝他走了过去。

 

李东赫一步一步向着他逼近，他贴紧了背后冰凉的墙壁，手上拿着的浴巾也掉落在了地上，他紧张的咽着口水。

李东赫看他这样紧张，又靠近了一分，李马克甚至能看见李东赫那眼角的疤痕因长大又变得明显，他伸手去摸了摸。

“你长大了不少。”他的声音听起来有些伤感。

“我不是来跟你叙旧的。”  
李东赫拉下李马克的手牵了上去，小心翼翼的凑上去吻住了他的唇。

李东赫刚刚洗澡时淋湿的头发还没完全擦干，水滴顺着脖颈滴到了肩膀上，他也不在意，撕咬着李马克的嘴唇，李马克看着那水滴流动的痕迹不自觉的被吸引。

李马克也不再退缩回应着李东赫，正式的掉进了这场漩涡。

 他不紧不慢的吻住李东赫的唇，撬开了李东赫的唇齿，辗转吸吮着李东赫的舌尖，手上的动作也不停下，  
他伸手拂去了他身上滴漏着的水滴。  
李东赫不自觉的闭上了双眼和他接着吻。

 

他们的这场吻亲密又绵长，李东赫想起在他家后院里和他躲过管家的视线在玫瑰花丛里接吻的年少时期。

那曾是年少时属于他的生命里的一束光，李东赫才觉得原来那束光早就被按上了power off键。

李东赫有些悲伤的结束了这个吻，又看了看李马克的模样，已是满满动情。

 

李东赫想，算了最后一次沉溺了又如何。  
“东赫，到床上去。”他听到李马克低沉的唤了他一声，那声音回荡在空旷的客厅里，他捏了捏李马克的手掌心。  
“好。”  
李东赫又靠近了李马克，埋进了他的脖颈处，炽热的鼻息像是在慢慢点燃他身上的火。

 

李马克见他这么顺从的模样，眼里都是柔情蜜意，他把李东赫抱了起来，低下头咬住了李东赫的耳廓，李东赫敏感的在他怀里抖了抖，他才换了个方向去吸吮着那耳垂。

李马克像抱熊一样抱着李东赫，李东赫又被他抛上了一些，李东赫抬起头用手捧住了他的脸庞又吻了下去。

他们缓慢的接着吻，李马克的步伐也慢了下来往房间走去，李东赫并没有很重，相反的很轻，他觉得如果不仔细些抱着仿佛他就会像玻璃一般碎掉。

李马克轻轻的把李东赫放到了床上，他们的吻才结束，李东赫喘着气，他对怎么换气还是不太熟练，可又还是放任自己沦陷在李马克的温柔里。

 

李东赫伸手去解李马克的浴袍带子，他很顺手的解开了，李马克也把他的浴袍带子轻轻一扯就扯掉了，丝绸的睡袍轻轻一拉就散落在一旁露出李东赫漂亮的肉体。

他们还是坦诚相见了，李东赫有些不好意思的低了低头，他看过去李东赫的脸难得的涨红了。李马克的手指顺着幅度抚摸着李东赫光滑的肌肤，他在李东赫的腰间处轻轻的反复抚摸。  
这一处的触感，果真和他想象的一样好。  
李东赫眼睛朦胧的看着李马克，他觉得身下的东西胀大了几分。

“哥哥。”李东赫用他那掺了大概有几吨蜜的声音又甜又娇地一遍一遍喊着他，李东赫把手摸上了李马克的性器。

李马克被身下着充满情欲的画面刺激的不行，李东赫的手已经被因为打工起了不少茧子，带着点粗糙的触感。

李东赫在帮着李马克手淫的速度又加快了些，他感受到手上的东西好似又大了点，才觉得有些担心。

李马克拉开了李东赫的手，他低下头又亲了亲李东赫的嘴唇，他伸手打开了床头柜的抽屉拿出润滑剂。

“别紧张。”  
李马克摸了摸李东赫的头，李东赫有些害怕却还是点了点头。

李马克把他背了过身，李东赫仰着头手撑着床单，他的私处就这样袒露在了李马克面前，李马克把润滑剂挤到了手上，  
冰冰凉凉的液体和他带着点温度的手指试探着抚摸着后穴周边，李东赫被这奇怪的触感惊得抖了抖，那声呻吟没关住洒了出来。

李马克探了进去，小心翼翼的一根根手指伸进去，他注意着李东赫脸上的表情生怕弄疼了他。

他的后穴里温暖又紧致，李马克故意用手指刮了刮内壁，瘙痒的李东赫不满的喊了喊。

 

“可以了，哥哥。”  
李东赫只觉得后穴被摸过后变得难耐，娇娇的喊着李马克。

“你确定吗？”  
“哥哥，进来吧。”  
李东赫的话还没说完，李马克挺翘的性器不再被浴袍所掩盖，肿胀发紫的物件也能出来透了透气，他没有再说话，只是直接把性器挤进了李东赫的后穴里，  
开始还有些困难，和手指相比这也算得上庞然大物。

李东赫被猛地挤进来的物件疼痛出了眼泪，直到他完整的挤了进来才听见李马克舒爽的叹息声。

“没事的，过会哥哥让你爽。”李马克擦了擦李东赫脸上的泪水，俯下身去亲吻那泪水。

李马克缓慢在他的体内移动着，过了好一会加重了力道，他能感受到李东赫的肠壁收紧了些，这让他有些欲罢不能。

他腾出手去摸李东赫前面的东西，在龟头转了个圈又从上往下去揉了揉囊袋，李东赫被爽的骂出声。

 

李马克才加快了自己的速度，大力操干李东赫的后穴，驱直入的直捣腹地，横冲直撞的每一下都撞击在了李东赫的敏感处。

 

李东赫这才体会到了性爱带来的快乐，被撞击的爽出了生理泪水。

 

“啊…”两人都发出了满意的声音，李东赫才开始挺着腰去迎合李马克。

 

像被狂风暴雨覆盖了一般。  
这样的姿势不太方便李马克去吻李东赫，他抽出性器把李东赫转了个身，调换了姿势又把性器插了回去，这样的姿势让那物件进入的更深。

 

他看着李东赫的脸上已经被泪水和汗水混杂在一起，那样子十分情欲，李马克吸吮着他脖颈上，试图想要留下印记在他身上。

 

“哥哥，我快…”李东赫被操得说话断断续续，他感觉到自己快要射了，话还没说完就被李马克又在那敏感点上疯狂顶撞着。

 

那快感达到了极致，李东赫射出白色的液体，一点一点的直到结束。  
李马克却还没疲惫，他过了好一会才把精液全数交出。

他们对这场刚刚结束的性事还有些意犹未尽，李东赫靠在李马克胸膛上大口喘着气，却感觉到体内的东西又起来了。

 

李东赫不知道他们究竟做了几次，只知道自己的体力远远抵不过李马克，后来几乎是被操晕了过去。

 

夜里李东赫再醒过来的时候，他发现自己身上也是干净清爽的，估计是李马克抱他去洗过了，他翻过身发现李马克没有睡正看着他，黑黝黝的眼球都盯着自己不知道在想些什么，  
李东赫垂了垂眼皮，此刻只觉得抛开那情爱他和李马克已经变得是无话可说了。

他听见李马克开口说，却又觉得心里悸动了几分，但知道这已经是终点。

“东赫，我们逃跑吧。”

李马克看了一整夜的李东赫，倘若不多看几眼日后会后悔似的，看李东赫不说话又心迷鬼窍的说出那句话。

李东赫连眼皮抬都没抬，李马克看着曾经被他亲吻过数百遍的嘴唇一张一合。  
“不可能的。”  
他否定了他，李马克才清醒了过来，确实是不可能。

他了解李马克，他这话也就是情感冲动罢了，让李马克放弃他一直以来都在苦苦守护的东西简直就是在痴心妄想。

现在一切结束了，也该从这美梦里清醒过来。

那些李马克曾戳破的李东赫心上的窟窿，也很难再填好了。

“都忘了吧。”李东赫恳求着李马克，不要再把他弄得悲哀又可怜了。

李东赫翻过了身，他看着李东赫的背影只觉得心里好像缺了一块，再也抓不住缺失的那一块了。

 

天还没亮李东赫就走了，他起来穿好自己衣服时还回过来看了看睡着的李马克，突然觉得那会在家里李马克带着他玩的日子都好像上辈子的事一样遥远，而那些日子也真的再也不会回来了。  
他叹了口气，“真的不再见了，哥哥。”

李东赫就此消失在了那个天还灰蒙蒙的凌晨，没人知道他去了哪。李东赫丢掉了在这里的一切，也丢掉了那间地下室里自己赚来的东西，离开了这里，一定在某处等待着春天的到来吧。

 

李马克听到关门声的时候就已经睁开了眼，看着旁边还有着睡过人塌陷下去的存在已经空无一人。

“真的结束了。”

他还有些不现实，这几个月的梦就这么醒了，自己却又好像没有资格悲伤。  
他原以为他们不会再相见，可那日再见着他以后却始料未及的失控了。

李马克有时在车窗上映出自己模样的时都在想，自己可真是个神经病。

这连什么都算不上，只不过是暂时掉进了充满着美好幻象的世界，很快就会醒来。他们的人生轨迹曾短暂再度重逢，又各自朝着不同方向不再重合。

李马克知道，他们不会再相见。而他会因为他设下的这甜蜜陷阱日后都不得安宁。

春天的花，磅礴的海风，满城的大雪，这一切都会消失了又再来，唯有孤独是永恒的。


End file.
